Dead Drunk
by Illectric
Summary: Drunken Kise yang mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Aomine. AoKise fanfiction.


**DEAD DRUNK**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : AoKise**

**Warning : Slash, Boy's Love, MXM, Possibly Typo's**

**Summary : **Drunken Kise yang mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Aomine. AoKise fanfiction.

**Notes : **Menulis sambil mendengarkan Stay Close, Don't Go dari Secondhand Serenade, yah walaupun kurang pas sama isinya. Yang jelas lagu ini udah nemenin saya bikin fik. Hahaha. Hope you can enjoy this fict.

* * *

><p>Aomine mendengus lelah, kepalanya disandarkan pada bantalan sofa di belakangnya. Kenapa dia harus berakhir di sini, menghabiskan waktu mengikuti rekan-rekannya bersenang-senang, sementara dirinya duduk di pojokan sofa, menggenggam sekaleng beer ukuran besar. Dari mulai masuk tempat ini Aomine tidak bergeser sejengkalpun dari tempatnya berada, padahal sedari tadi dia ditarik-tarik oleh pemuda berambut pirang untuk ikut turun.<p>

"Aominecchi!"

Nah, suara yang paling Aomine ingin hindari. Si pemilik suara sedang berada di lantai kelap-kelip dengan sekelompok orang yang menari di sekitarnya, teman duetnya saat ini –si brengsek berambut rambut abu-abu.

"Aominecchi!" Lagi. Aomine hanya mengabaikannya, masih menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, memejamkan matanya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya bersedekap di depan dada. Kaleng beer kosong lagi. Berapa kalipun dia ingin mabuk, tetap tidak bisa. Aomine terlahir dengan bakat peminum sejati, tidak seperti seseorang yang kini tengah bergelayutan di lengan seorang pria yang dari matanya saja sudah jelalatan menelusuri bagian tubuh Kise.

"Aominecchi! Lihat kemari!" Kise berpegangan pada Haizki yang dengan senang hati merengkuhnya mendekat. Kise memiringkan kepala memberi gesture hendak mencium Haizaki, tentu Haizaki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kise tersenyum jahil, mike berada di tengah-tengah mereka, Kise mengangkat benda tersebut untuk membuat jarak dengan Haizaki yang mengumpat padanya, _playing hard to get huh?_

Tidak ada yang mendengar Kise memanggil-manggil Aomine kecuali si korban yang dipanggil. Semua orang disana hanya tinggal setengah sadar. Midorima tidur di sofa yang lain dengan sebuah boneka mermaid di pelukan kedua lengannya. Si penderita gigantisme, Murasakibara sibuk mondar-mandir –yang disebutnya menari dengan sekantung snack di tangannya, dia bahkan menjatuhkan snack-snack kesayangannya ke lantai tanpa sadar. Si pendiam Tetsuya tidur di sebelah Aomine, wajahnya polos, kelelahan setelah berjam-jam menangisi Kagami yang saat ini sedang tidak berada di Jepang. Akashi dengan wajah super datarnya hanya berdiri di sebelah si penyanyi, kepalanya mengangguk, kakinya mengetuk ke lantai mengikuti suara Kise dan Haizaki yang sedang berduet, namun dia tidak pernah kehilangan sedikitpun wibawa tenangnya –bayangkan saja seorang pria bergerak mengikuti musik dengan gerakan penuh martabat. Momoi memegang kecrekan dengan berisik, badannya berputar-putar berkeliling mengikuti cahaya lampu yang berkelap-kelip, tentu Momoi tidak bisa diam. Sedangkan Nijimura sedang pamer tarian dengan kerennya, bahkan Momoi berkali-kali meneriakinya. _"Kakkoi!"_

Tidak ada yang salah berkumpul dengan teman lama. Begitu alasan Kise ketika memaksanya ikut bersenang-senang di sebuah tempat karaoke. Lagipula Yang Mulia Akashi ikut serta, tambahnya ketika Aomine menolak ikut serta.

Kise semakin menjadi, tubuhnya menyatu dengan Haizaki, menarikan duet erotis yang bahkan kancing-kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka tiga biji. Aomine membuka mata berhadapan dengan mata emas Kise yang tengah memeluk Haizaki dengan kedua tangan memegang mike di belakang tubuh si rambut abu-abu. Kise mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

Dimana mantel yang tadi dipakainya? Sepertinya jatuh teronggok di bawah meja. Dasi hitamnya dia lilitkan pada jari telunjuk kanannya, memutar-mutarnya di udara. Kise sudah terlalu banyak minum, Aomine tahu itu. Wajah pria itu memerah dari pipi hingga mencapai telinganya yang bertindik, di bawah matanya ada kantung mata yang menghitam. Kepolosan hilang dari wajahnya, tapi Aomine tahu dengan baik bahwa di dalam orang itu masih menyimpan kepolosan bak anak TK.

Aomine mengusap wajahnya, Kise hampir roboh di depan sana. Dia taksir hanya sisa sedikit persen yang tertinggal dalam kewarasannya. Cara berdirinya saja sudah sempoyongan menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan, kalau tidak dipegang Haizaki mungkin dia sudah jatuh menggelosor, atau terlentang dengan napas putus-putus. Tapi itu membuat Kise malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Haizaki, dia mengecup dua jarinya sebelum kemudian menyentuhkan jari-jari panjang tersebut ke bibir Haizaki pelan.

Jadi, apa si rambut pirang tersebut berniat meledeknya? Membuatnya cemburu? _Well_, selamat karena telah berhasil. Aomine bertepuk tangan sekali.

Dia telah menghitung detik di dinding samping layar 21 inch yang terasa seperti selamanya. Menganggukkan kepala menanggapi Kuroko ketika si rapuh itu curhat padanya –sebelum tertidur pulas tentunya- dan dirinya sendiri telah menghabiskan hampir 8 kaleng beer. Itu semua yang terjadi dari mulai dirinya masuk ke tempat ini. Dan dia kira ini sudah cukup dan harus berakhir, dia lelah. Lelah juga melihat Kise yang terlihat kelelahan menari sambil berjoget –berbuat hal tidak patut dilihatnya di depan sana.

Aomine tentu saja tidak bergeming, dia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, ini sudah cukup. Dia maju ke tempat rekan-rekannya menari dan menarik Kise yang terus-menerus merengek hingga mic di tangannya berpindah tangan kepada Murasakibara yang menelengkan kepala berkedip lugu. Kehilangan satu suara tidak mempengaruhi segala bentuk gerakan yang dilakukan alumni Teiko di tempat itu, hanya saja Haizaki sempat beradu tarik-menarik dengan Aomine sebelum Momoi menarik si rambut abu-abu untuk melanjutkan nyanyiannya. "Biarkan saja Ki-chan. Sekarang lanjutkan nyanyianmu!"

"Dai-chan! Antarkan Ki-chan pulang dengan selamat ya!"

Dengan Kise yang meronta di rengkuhannya, Aomine bergegas melengkapi atribut Kise yang jatuh berceceran ketika dia mulai mabuk tadi, mantel cokelat, _vest_ dan dasi hitam serta sapu tangan kuning dengan inisial ADKR biru tua di pojoknya

Aomine berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Jangan menggesek-gesekkan badanmu seperti kartu ATM pada si brengsek itu, aku tidak suka melihatnya." Tangannya menggenggam lengan Kise kuat-kuat.

"Tapi aku suka. Aku suka melihat bagaimana Aominecchi-ku yang cuek ini cemburu melihatku bersama orang lain. Kau cemburu kan? Hmm, Haizaki lumayan juga," balasnya meledek.

"Oke, kau benar, aku cemburu. Kau kekasihku Ryouta dan aku berhak cemburu. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak cemburu." Kemudian Aomine memasangkan semua atribut tersebut pada Kise yang diam saja, menerima semua atribut yang dipasangkan Aomine padanya.

Dengan perjuangan sedikit lebih ekstra dari biasanya, Aomine menggantungkan satu lengan Kise di bahunya, menopang Kise berjalan keluar tempat tersebut.

Kise berbicara melantur, berbalik hendak kembali masuk kedalam tempat karaoke sebelum Aomine menarik kerah belakang mantelnya, membuatnya tertarik menempel Aomine. "Ayo, pulang."

Kise mendengus. "Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang sendiri, tidak denganmu." Dia melepas pegangan Aomine pada kerahnya dan melenggang berjalan sendiri. Aomine diam memperhatikannya dari belakang. Lihat, jalannya saja meraba-raba pohon sepanjang jalan bagaimaan bisa pulang sendiri. Aomine bersikukuh menopang Kise yang meronta sambil berjalan tidak beraturan.

Kise menggumamkan nyanyian sambil tertawa-tawa, disampingnya Aomine menatap wajah pucat itu. "Kenapa kau minum sangat banyak padahal tidak bisa minum huh?"

"Aominecchi." Kise menepuk-nepuk kepala Aomine. "Aominecchi, tampan sekali. Hehehe.." Tertawa hingga hanya terlihat garis bulu mata indahnya saja, membuat si pemapah mendengus.

Kise itu berisik. Ketika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini tingkat keberisikannya meningkat hampir tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. biasanya Aomine akan menyumpal _earphone_ ke telinganya, hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ocehan Kise tanpa benar-benar berniat mendengarkannya. Tapi sayangnya kali ini dia tidak membawa _earphone_, jadi dia bisa mendengar suara serak-serak Kise dengan jelas tanpa teraling-alingi oleh apapun.

Tiba-tiba Kise hilang dari topangannya, si rambut pirang berlari terpincang menuju sebuah besi tunggal yang dipasang horisontal di depannya, mencoba meniti besi tersebut dengan kedua kakinya bergantian sementara kedua tangannya berposisi mendatar menjaga keseimbangannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Aomine menggelengkan kepala di tempatnya berada melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Lihat Aominecchi aku bisa berjalan disini," pamernya.

Aomine mendongak menatap Kise yang tentunya berada lebih tinggi di atasnya. "Awas nanti kau jatuh."

"Tidak akan! Aku –aku sedih sekali hari iniiii!" teriaknya pada langit hitam di atasnya, wajah Kise menantang langit dengan rambut pirang tertiup angin malam, matanya tertutup. Tapi ekspresi senyumnya tidak menggambarkan perkataan apa yang diteriakannya dengan keras. Kise memutar kakinya, menjadi menghadap Aomine yang berdiri siaga di bawahnya. Dia tersenyum menampakkan giginya lalu menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Aomine yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Aominecchi, aku benar-benar sedih!" Suara itu bergumam tepat di telinganya.

"Ya, ya kau benar-benar sedih hingga tersenyum lebar begitu." Punggung Kise ditepuk pelan, dagunya diletakkan di bahu bidang Aomine, dia kembali berjalan sambil menopangnya.

Aomine berhenti berjalan, menyandarkan Kise pada batang pohon yang kebetulan berada di jalan yang mereka lalui. "Tunggu disini Ryouta," katanya berjalan menuju sebuah _vending machine_ tidak jauh dari tempat Kise berada. Memasukkan koin dan mengambil dua buah susu murni untuk diminumkan kepada Kise yang mabuk parah hingga muntah-muntah.

Kise melemparkan dua bungkus susu kotak itu yang dengan sukses menghantam tiang listrik di seberang jalan, tumpah menghasilkan genangan cairan putih dipinggir jalan. Aomine mengumpat keras padanya, Kise memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Apa maumu hah!"

"Mau sampai kapan Aominecchi?" Kise mengacak rambutnya gusar, berdiri setengah membungkuk.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu." Aomine berjalan hendak mengambil susu ke _vending machine_.

Kise terhuyung ke depan hampir jatuh, namun berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. "Hubungan –hubungan kita. Aku dengan Aominecchi." Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, membatalkan niatnya, berbalik menatap Kise. "Apa –apa kita akan seperti ini terus Aominecchi?" Aomine mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Aku merasa seperti orang yang melakukan kesalahan besar hingga harus bersembunyi terus-menerus dari dunia luar. Bagaimana denganmu Aominecchi? Kau selalu berlaku dingin padaku."

Aomine bergeming di tempatnya memperhatikan bagaimana si pirang tertatih-tatih. "Kita pacaran kan?"

"Kenapa bertanya hal yang sudah sangat jelas."

Desahan Kise keluarkan dari mulutnya. "Rasanya tujuh tahun ini sia-sia."

"Maksudmu kau –menyesali hubungan kita?" Pandangan serius Aomine lontarkan pada Kise, dia membuka tutup mulutnya, kepalan tangannya mengeras.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Sakurai dua minggu yang lalu."

Ekspresi Aomine melunak, dia menghela napas lelah. "Ayolah Kise, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita membahas Sakurai, cari topik lain aku sudah bosan bertengkar denganmu hanya gara-gara Sakurai."

"Aku juga melihat kalian delapan hari yang lalu." Kise melanjutkan. "Kemudian lima hari yang lalu, tiga hari yang lalu, dan kemarin. Aominecchi tahu tidak? Kau terlihat –bahagia."

Aomine berjalan mendekat, merangkul bahunya. "Ayo pulang Kise, kau sudah terlalu mabuk, bicaramu sudah melenceng jauh. Kau ada pemotretan besok, jangan biarkan wajahmu kusam di majalah dan fans-fansmu kecewa."

Kise menyentakkan tangan Aomine kasar. Dia bergerak menjauh dari Aomine. "Aku tahu kau dekat dengannya karena pekerjaanmu tapi tetap saja, tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidak cemburu pada Sakurai!" teriaknya keras sekali. Untung jalan ini sudah senyap.

"Aominecchi tahu tidak, kita sudah berpacaran hampir tujuh tahun lamanya, dari mulai lulus di Teiko hingga sekarang kau jadi polisi dan aku –aku melepaskan cita-citaku menjadi pilot dan hanya menajadi model supaya aku bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Aominecchi. Dan kita –kita bahkan tidak tinggal bersama."

"Kau ingin tinggal bersama denganku?" Aomine mengusap wajahnya mulai paham dengan perkataan Kise.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa bebas bertemu Aominecchi meskipun aku sangat ingin. Tujuh tahun ini kita belum _coming out_, hanya Momoi, Kuroko dan sedikit saja orang yang tahu hubungan kita. Aku selalu merasa kesulitan. Seperti tidak ada kebebasan untukku. Bertemu dengan Aominecchi, berkencan dengan Aominecchi, pergi bersama Aominecchi. Aku tidak butuh percakapan dengan ponsel, tidak juga butuh media lain untuk mengobrol denganmu. Aku ingin bertatap muka dengan Aominecchi, kita itu tinggal di kota yang sama, tapi menemui Aominecchi rasanya sesulit orang bisu berbicara, selain itu ada banyak alasan kenapa kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan bebas. Aku merasa berat sekali. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana kita bisa berpacaran. Aku berada di titik dimana aku sampai lupa bahwa aku berpacaran denganmu." Dari jarak segini Aomine bisa mendengar napas pemuda itu memburu kesusahan mengatur napasnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin menyerah tapi tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak mau memikirkan aku ingin menyerah. Tidak untuk waktu tujuh tahun ini. Waktu paling berat bagiku hampir setiap hari, aku berharap jika bertemu kita tidak selalu bertengkar. Bertemu denganmu saja sudah cukup sulit."

Kise melanjutkan. "Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Aominecchi yang cenderung terlalu mengabaikanku, selalu dingin padaku. Bahkan tadi kau diam saja berlama-lama menatapku ketika aku bersama dengan Haizaki, Aominecchi apakah benar-benar cemburu? Ah, Aominecchi pasti sudah bosan denganku. Begitu yang selalu kupikirkan. "

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Ryouta!" Aomine hendak mendekat tapi Kise menghentikannya.

Kise terduduk di jalan, tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang nantinya akan kotor. "Meskipun tampaknya Aominecchi tidak pernah melihatku tampak dalam kesulitan tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu, aku –hampir setiap hari berpikir keras. Hingga selalu mengalami mimpi buruk, kita baik-baik saja? Hah, sepertinya tidak! Aku yakin Aominecchi begitu, tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku."

"Aominecchi pasti jenuh denganku, dengan hubungan kita yang semakin hari semakin tidak memiliki tujuan. Sakurai mungkin orang yang lebih tepat." Kepalanya menunduk terjepit kedua lututnya yang menekuk, wajahnya disembunyikan di antaranya.

Tapi Aomine paham dengan jelas. Kise sedang bergetar, bahu ringkihnya bahkan bergoncang kuat. Aomine membiarkannya menumpahkan segala macam pikiran dan perasaannya yang mengganggu selama ini. Dia yakin Kise sudah cukup lama menahan tangisnya, terlihat dari gerak-geriknya dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dari mulai dia keluar dari tempat karaoke, tapi Aomine hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak bertanya.

"Sudah selesai Ryouta?" Giliran dirinya yang membuka mulutnya.

"Menyerah? Jenuh? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terlintas dalam pikiranmu sementara aku selalu mengingat hal-hal yang baik tentang kita. Harusnya kau tahu aku lebih baik dari siapapun Kise, aku bukan orang yang pandai mengekspresikan perasaanlu. Kau juga tahu sendiri aku bahwa aku selalu menahan diri ketika aku rindu padamu. Kau model dan aku tidak ingin merusak reputasimu. Aku tanya apa kau sudah siap hal buruk apa yang menanti kita di luar sana? Aku sendiri mencoba puas walau aku hanya melihat kabarmu dari internet dan majalah. Aku tidak mau mengancam karirmu. Sudah cukup aku menghancurkan cita-citamu menjadi pilot."

Aomine berdehem. "Kenapa kau harus bersusah-susah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Biarkan kita berjalan seperti ini adanya. Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran yang jelas tidak ada kebenarannya. Sakurai? Kau seratus persen –tidak, tidak ada angka yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa kau jauh lebih baik darinya. Lagipula Sakurai sudah memiliki orang spesial di hatinya, sama sepertiku yang memilikimu."

"Kau ingin aku berteriak pada seluruh dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku? Oke, dengarkan baik-baik." Aomine mengatur napasnya.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya dari Kise, membuat corong dengan kedua tangannya di depan mulut, kemudian berteriak keras.

"DENGAR! AKU –AOMINE DAIKI MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN SPESIAL DENGAN SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG KUCINTAI, KISE RYOUTA! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAI KISE RYOUTA SEPENUHNYA! TIDAK PEDULI SEPERTI APAPUN SIFATNYA AKU TETAP AKAN MENCINTAINYA!"

Kise mendongak, matanya membulat. Terkejut Aomine yang selalu dingin berbicara sekeras itu, menumpahkan segalanya.

Aomine mengontrol emosinya sendiri yang hampir terpecah. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan hal itu pada orang tuamu? Baik, aku setuju, sudah lama aku memikirkannya. Kau ingin tinggal bersama denganku? Oke, mulai besok kau pindahlah ke apartemenku, kau sudah memiliki kuncinya lagipula, bereskan barang-barangmu. Kau ingin aku berjauhan dari Sakurai? Besok aku akan memohon pada atasanku bahwa aku menyerah terhadap kasusnya dan memberikan kasus itu pada orang lain, kalau perlu aku berhenti menjadi polisi –tidak kita akan pergi dari Tokyo. Kemana kau mau kita pergi? Katakan padaku."

Tangisan Kise pecah. Aomine melihatnya kesusahan bernapas. Aomine jongkok di depannya supaya dirinya bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Dia menghela napas, mengeluarkan sapu tangan kuning dari saku bajunya. Hadiah hari jadi dari Kise dengan ukiran inisial nama mereka. ADKR. Aomine bisa membayangkan betapa seriusnya Kise mengerjakan sulaman tersebut di sela-sela jadwalnya.

Mengusap air mata di kedua sisi wajah tampan Kise pelan-pelan dengan Kise yang menatapnya sedih sambil sesenggukan. "Aku tidak tahu kau sekesulitan ini. Jangan menangis lagi," katanya tapi tangisan Kise malah bertambah keras.

Aomine memegang dagu Kise, mendongakkan wajah tersebut lalu pelan-pelan menciumnya. Memiringkan wajahnya, mencium lebih dalam menangkup sisi kepala Kise yang merengkuh lehernya dengan kedua tangan. Dia mengusap seluruh permukaan wajah Kise yang halus, aset pentingnya sebagai model. Bibir Kise lembut dan lembab, Aomine suka menciumnya, menciumnya dalam hingga dinding paru-paru Kise terasa menyempit, Aomine menciumnya seperti kehausan, seperti meminum air dalam botol hingga seluruh udara terhirup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tidak menyisakan apapun untuk Kise.

Kise hiccup di dalam mulutnya. "Lihat dirimu. Kau terlalu banyak minum," kata Aomine dekat, hidungnya menyentuh hidung Kise.

Dia menopang Kise untuk berdiri, Kise tergopoh-gopoh. "Sekarang kita pulang."

Aomine berjongkok di depannya. "Cepat naik ke punggungku. Kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu." Kise melompat ke punggung Aomine. Dia tersenyum, Aomine memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memperbolehkan Aominecchi berhenti menjadi polisi. Tidak boleh!" Kecupan singkat di arahkan Kise pada telinga Aomine. "Baik, aku ingin kita pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada penghuninya. Hanya ada aku dan Aomine." Aomine tersenyum mendengar celoteh Kise.

Aomine memperbaiki posisi Kise di gendongannya, sepertinya dia harus bersiap-siap mulai saat ini.

Pergi ke tempat dimana hanya ada Kise dan dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>


End file.
